


Family and Friends

by navvy



Series: The choices we make [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navvy/pseuds/navvy
Summary: The long awaited reactions and explanations.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Nicolas Flamel/Perenelle Flamel (Harry Potter), Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: The choices we make [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852957
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Our friend's choices: Albus

**Author's Note:**

> So… this chapter has gotten away from me. Like a lot. I was planning to show more of the people’s reactions, but Albus wanted to explain himself to his friends. So this is mostly his explanations. I was also planning to show a bit of Gellert’s side, but Albus’ people were getting too long already so it will be left for the next chapter. 
> 
> I _think_ this part will be around 5 chapters long? But don’t hold me to that. 
> 
> Also, some parts of this chapter I wrote after reading Alril_nanyii’s comment. Thank you again for your comment. I always love when people make me think, Some other people are sad and wondering about Graves’ fate. 
> 
> I hope I can write some Newt/Graves fic soon. I am feeling good about that pairing, lately. I am planning a Graves/Newt reverse cliche with a convenience marriage where they are unhappily married. Newt arrives in NY as in the movie and realises right away he is not his husband! Because Graves has never been loving. I love angst first, then happy ending. Let me know if anyone would like to read something like this! 
> 
> This is not betaed as usual. Please, any small help is very welcome. Point any mistakes to me and I will correct them as soon as possible.

Newt closed the lid of his suitcase firmly, his mind still reeling after his talk with his brother.

But his beasts needed him, so he crossed his small shack towards the door which opened into his real home. The sight of his little friends was enough to calm him and raise his spirits and he walked towards the first of the small shacks at his right where he picked up a few pre-made remedies for any minor wound he found in his rounds. Disinfectant for small scratches, a few potions for chronic conditions - or for example, the tonic he gave to his Nundu to avoid... accidents.

Once he had gathered all he needed, he waved his wand towards the food shack and brought out a few buckets with the vegetarian fare. He couldn't feed the carnivorous at the same time as the herbivorous so he started usually with the later to avoid going to the prey animals smelling of blood. Finally ready, he started to walk towards the first enclosure. The Occamies looked lively at this hour of the evening and Newt went down to his knees while he muttered soothingly to them.

"Mommy is here, don't worry lovelies" - he said, allowing a few of them to crawl over his arms and neck. He checked them over, making sure they were healthy and behaving. Some times, the youngest tried to pick up a fight with their siblings, which was natural and Newt tried to interfere as little as possible, but he usually healed the worst of the scratches to avoid infection - once they had learnt their lesson.

He lost himself in the natural flow of taking care of his creatures, going from one habitat to the next petting heads, giving out food and nursing scratches. He took note of strange behaviours - why had the mooncalves started to expand their territory when they hadn't increased their population - and not-so-strange ones - the Graphorns were pregnant again! - and he was busy for most of the evening. The discussion with his brother was almost forgotten while he took care of his chosen family.

It was later when all his creatures had been taken care of and he was taking notes on the mooncalves' newly found gregarious tendencies that the memory of his brother - and the lies he had told him - intruded again.

Newt let go of his quill with a sigh, knowing that his focus for the evening was lost until he came to terms with his choices. He thanked Dougal for the small offering of food he brought, allowing the Demiguise to climb into his lap and hug him. He absently caressed the silver-hair while he started to talk out loud.

"How do you think he is doing Dougal?" - Newt asked out loud the question he had been wondering since he had first got the news of Dumbledore's disappearance.

It was weird to worry about the older man like that but Newt couldn't help it. Dumbledore had always seemed so strong and capable, even when he had confessed Newt their shared gender - when he had offered Newt his help to escape the typical omega fate - he had seemed to have everything under control. To know he had been captured by the Ministry, so soon after Newt had declared his side, had broken something within the young magizoologist. Not only because how he felt about his former professor - the loyalty he felt for him, sometimes despite himself - but because if someone like Dumbledore: powerful, well-known and well-loved, could be treated like that and his life destroyed at the Ministry's whim, what could happen to someone like Newt?

Newt wasn't a selfish person - the farthest thing to that - but he had commitments. What would happen to his creatures if he was imprisoned and shipped to some lazy, old alpha?

No. Newt wouldn't allow that. He would do a great deal before he allowed that. Even to betray the side he had just chosen. The side which - besides his brother - offered him nothing but a dull, worthless existence.

His gamble with Grindelwald had been reckless even for him, however. He knew that the Dark Wizard and Dumbledore had been involved in the past - the blood-vow and Dumbledore's general demeanour when talking about the other wizard had made that clear - but would the older wizard still feel something about his former paramount? That was another question altogether. However, the memory of GravesGrindelwald's interrogation at MACUSA had remained with Newt for a long time. The question - _what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?_ \- and the feeling of danger GravesGrindelwald had emitted while waiting for Newt's answer had confused the magizoologist. Why would the wizard care so much about Dumbledore's helping Newt?

He had, at the time, been masking his omega scent with beta-blockers.

All in all, he hadn't been feeling too confident about his choice of letting the other wizard know about Dumbledore's fate and location for the ritual. And Tina's nervous attitude hadn't helped at all, the beta had seemed ready to climb the walls. He had been almost certain that he would awake the morning after the ritual to the news of a bloodbath and Dumbledore's demise at his former lover's hands.

But he hadn't. The morning had started surprisingly silent all around and for a few hours - while he fed his creatures trying to keep busy - he had thought that Grindelwald hadn't acted at all on Newt's note and had left his former friend to be bonded to some Ministry-approved alpha.

Fortunately, before Newt could start to panic and begin a new round of plotting -this time to rescue his former teacher from his new bond somehow - a new cycle of letters had arrived from the Ministry for his brother.

Newt hadn't felt any guilt opening them himself. The gist of all of them was the same: Grindelwald had entered the ritual disguised as Theseus and had gotten away after becoming bonded to Dumbledore.

If Travers was to be believed, the two of them had looked very cosy together before escaping.

Newt finished the last of his writing for the night, placing the quill on the table and rising with a sigh. He would have liked the chance to speak to his former teacher in person. To know how he was doing and what were his plans for the future.

To know if Newt had done the right thing. If Grindelwald was treating him well or if Newt had condemned his former teacher to a life of slavery in the hands of the Dark Wizard.

If he was even alive.

* * *

Climbing the stairs of his case into his brother's guest room he came face to face with a sight he wasn't expecting at all: the beautiful gold-red plumage of a grown phoenix calmly waiting for him settled on the back of his desk chair.

Closing the suitcase behind him, he walked carefully to the desk under the dark gaze of his visitor. He stopped a foot away from the desk looking down at the beautiful bird, looking at him - clearly, a male, look at that crest! - with undisguised interest. Phoenix were very rarely seen by wizards living in the highest peaks in the world. Intelligent and powerful - with their ability to flash away - it was almost impossible to find them in captivity, or keep them so. A few wizards had managed in the past to gain the trust of a phoenix, making them their familiars and sometimes getting a few priceless potion ingredients such as feathers and tears. But it was exasperatedly rare.

Newt hadn't ever found one of them in his travels, and luckily hadn't ever met any of them captured and in need of a rescue. So he approached the beautiful bird almost giddy, trying to unobtrusively watch all he could about it and matched it to the descriptions and drawings he had seen. He was so fascinated by the chance that he almost forgot to question the reason for the phoenix presence in his room.

The bird wasn't shy about reminding him. He fixed Newt with a stern gaze - and how did a bird manage to look stern? - and raised a pointed leg which was grabbing a rolled parchment releasing it in Newt's direction. Newt took the parchment almost in reflex, too surprised to react otherwise.

He looked down on the proof of the bird's origin. It was clear that this phoenix was some wizard's familiar as only that relationship would prompt an animal like this to act as a messenger bird for a wizard.

Opening the rolled parchment, he immediately recognised the handwriting. Looked like his old professor's timing was as good as usual.

_  
Scamander's summer cottage, Guest bedroom  
Dear Newt,  
I hope this letter finds you healthy and safe in these difficult times. I am sure that you have heard by now the new 'politics' the Ministry has been enforcing. I had been worried about you of late, giving our shared 'condition'. I know you are a capable man and as resourceful as they come, but the Ministry's attitude of late it's a matter of concern. I hope you will be able to avoid the worst of their attention. Maybe you are planning a new expedition? Now would be a good moment for it. Have you considered to study Phoenix? My friend Fawkes is an amazing example of them, I was certain you would enjoy to meet him and I was happy to send him to you with this letter, now I am able to communicate again ._

_As you may know by now, my situation has been utterly changed over the last two months. I know you are aware of my detention and the public attempt of the Ministry to shame me in such a way that my 'potential allies' would turn their backs on me for my deception. Little they know that I have never hidden my gender from my friends, only my enemies. And the Ministry. They can take that information as they wish to, I no longer care._

_But that is another tale._

_I suppose that given your brother's position and what happened at the Ministry that you know by now that I am no longer in the Ministry's hands. If you didn't, by chance, know about this new development, let me give you a quick rundown. The 'ceremony' (and I am calling it that just for the sake of brevity, I had a few other names more fitting for that farce) was intercepted by Grindelwald and his people. They came disguised as several different people, mostly Ministry workers (I was assured that your brother is perfectly fine, but I would like the confirmation) and let the ceremony run its course to the end. The end they were planning, not the Ministry._

_Long story short, Gellert and I were bonded just before he and his people revealed themselves to Travers and his remaining lackeys. The Ministry's ritual place is utterly destroyed as it was that infernal artefact and I am out of the Ministry's hands and influence._

_With Gellert._

_I know this won't come as a surprise to you Newt, of all people. You are the one who returned the vow to me and I know you were aware of the implications of that ritual. In my defence, I have never lied about my relationship with Gellert. I told Travers that we had become 'closer than brothers' and it's not my fault that his close-minded nature didn't let him understand that._

_But I digress. My reasons to write to you Newt are two-folded. I wanted to let you know that I am safe and happy where I am. It may be arrogant of me to think that you were worried about me, still. But I hope you are still my friend and think of me kindly. My second reason was less arrogant I think. I wanted to warn you of Travers' escalating madness and boldness. We have reasons to think he has been trying to implement some plans which... well, I send you a copy of them for you to reach your own conclusions. You have only my word that they are real and accurate, but you can ask your Auror friend (or your brother) to cast some spells to convince you of their veracity. The copy spell we used won't interfere with that as it literally duplicates the original document._

_Once you read those documents Newt. I know you will do the right thing for you and your creatures. I don't dare to guess what decision that will be, but know that you are very dear to me and you will always have a place at my side._

_Credence and Queenie send their love for you and Tina.  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Lord Consort Grindelwald  
Nurmengard_

_PS: Newt, regardless of your decision, be very careful with Travers. His... interest in you seems to be very disturbing. You will want to keep an eye on it, more so taking into account his latest movements. I wouldn't put past him to try and force other omegas to bond, including one he is personally interested in if you know what I mean. I am not an advocate for bonding by convenience, but maybe, if you have your eye on someone - American maybe? - you could think of where the two are planning to go. Before anyone tries to force your hand. It's always better to have a choice even if the ending is the same, I can tell you this from experience.  
_

* * *

Nicolas walked into his Paris' house with a heavy step and even heavier thoughts. He had just returned from another wasted meeting.

Perenelle appeared at the Hall, probably having heard his arrival.

"Nicolas? How did your meeting go?" - she asked kindly, her kind eyes fixed on Nicolas trying to read the answer in his face. Her face fell at his expression - "That bad" - she sighed.

Nicolas nodded in response, unable to verbalise the colossal waste of time the meeting had been. He went into their living room, leaving his coat to hand itself in the entrance and took a seat in the love seat. Perenelle sat next to him and took his hand in silence, letting him gather his thoughts until he was able to talk. Reeny popped up next to them and gave them a tray of tea. Nicolas picked up the warm beverage, warming his hands on the cup while trying to blank his mind.

Finally, after a few minutes, he started talking.

"They don't know if he is alive or not" - he admitted out loud, giving voice to his worst fears. Perenelle squeezed the hand she was holding between hers in support and Nicolas felt easier to continued - "The British Ministry is barely even admitting he was in a Ministry cell - and they openly announced it, so they can't deny it - and now, all they say is that he is no longer with the Ministry" - Nicolas said disgusted - "He is officially bonded - no official word to who - and they don't get involved in Alpha / Omega pairings - like the fact they forced him to bond wasn't an interference!" - he concluded irritated.

"What of the owls? Has any of them managed to reach him?" - his wife asked. Nicolas sighed in frustration.

"All returned. Wherever he is, it's unplottable" - he said with a sigh.

Perenelle nodded in response, kindly avoiding to remind him the other reason an owl may not be able to reach Albus.

That he was dead.

Nicolas caressed the frail hand of his wife, still thinking of his friend's situation. He couldn't imagine being forced to bond to someone besides Perenelle. To be obligated to form such an intimate bond, to share his mind, with anything but his chosen omega. He had been furious at the British Ministry's attitude and he had done everything in his power over the last month to try and delay Albus' fate.

He had failed. And now, he doesn't even know where his friend was and which one of the pompous purebloods had been bonded to him. He didn't lose hope, regardless. For the bonding to work, the alpha would need to release Albus from his bonds - that was one of the reasons that ritual had rarely been used to force bonds in the past. If the omega was powerful enough, he had a window of opportunity to fight back. He knew his friend was powerful and resourceful enough to fight back. But if he had been able to fight back and escape, wouldn't have he contacted him or any of his other friends by now?

Albus and he had met almost thirty years ago when the clever young man had been travelling back from Japan after having completed Master Sato's course. He had been taking advantage of the time he had before the start of Hogwarts' school term - where he had been one of the youngest teacher's assistants to ever been hired - to travel around with some of his new acquaintances to their homes. One of his new friends, the lovely and clever Miss Anaïs Kléver, had introduced him to Nicolas and Perenelle.

The two of them had quickly become fascinated with the redhead. He was one of the most incandescent personalities that the couple had met in centuries. Clever, witty... his mind was the sharpest Nicolas had encountered in a long time - if ever. He had the brilliance of a master with the easy charm of a politician. And, despite his youth, he knew how - and when - to use both to his advantage. Nicolas had quickly invited him to his home, despite his and his wife reputation as reclusive, and Albus had cautiously accepted.

Nicolas hadn't understood the reason for his hesitation until a few years later when Albus had admitted his secondary gender with a blush and his initial fear that Nicolas' motivations hadn't been as intellectual as they seemed. He had been very relieved at the time - he said - when the couple had opened their studies instead of their beds. Nicolas and Perenelle had been close friends with the young professor by then and neither of them had the heart to admit to the younger man that they had been initially planning to invite him to their bed - he was amazingly beautiful - but they had been waiting for the right time. For a six-hundred lifespan, they hadn't been in a rush. But Albus' confession had nipped that thought in the bud. He was beautiful, yes, and they would have loved his addition to their bed, even more, knowing he was an omega - both Nicolas and Perenelle were betas - but he was a better friend and an amazing colleague.

Albus had been a peerless collaborator, pushing Nicolas into new ideas and discoveries as he hadn't been pushed since he had first created his famous stone. But immortality wasn't Albus' focus. Nothing and all was Albus' particular focus, really because he was interested in everything. Alchemy, Transfiguration, Potions... nothing seemed to be below his friend interest. He wanted to study everything. To find new approaches to every magical science. But he didn't seem to look for riches or fame - even if he was getting quite a bit of both - he seemed focused on the advances themselves, on the advances to the sciences and to spread them over the community, furiously writing and publishing every discovery.

He was one of a kind and the mere possibility of his loss opened a hole in Nicolas' soul.

Perenelle brought his attention back to the present, rising from her seat at his side to open the window where a beautiful owl had arrived while Nicolas was lost in his head. The royal bird dropped a letter on Nicolas' lap before leaving again through the open window without any of them having time to react. Perenelle exclamation of surprise brought Nicolas' attention to the envelope - and the very recognisable penmanship.

He quickly opened the letter feeling like he was breathing his first breath of air in a long time. Perenelle read over his shoulder, her trembling hands posed on his shoulders.

_  
Flamel's Residence, Paris, France  
My dear Nicolas and Perenelle,  
First of all, forgive me for the long absence of news from me. I am afraid that the events of the last few weeks have left little time for leisure and I have been an unforgivable busy friend trying to keep with my responsibilities to you and everyone else who had been unfailingly fighting for my freedom. In my defence (and I know how weak this will sound) I didn't want to bring the Ministry right to your door by contacting you too soon, and I hoped that your honest response would give me the chance to contact you later, more freely._

_I hope, regardless of my actions, that you will forgive me or at least will be curious enough about my news to read this letter. If you don't, I hope that, as a last favour to me, you will burn it so it can't be eventually read by any so-called 'authority'._

_I can't, without a secure means of communication (which my poor owl doesn't allow for) tell you as much as I would wish for what is happening on my side. I can, however, confirm to you that I am alive and in good health. The Ministry's attempt to get me under his control backfired them spectacularly, you could say, and the ritual with which they tried to tie me to one of their lackeys ended tying me to the one they least expected: Gellert Grindelwald._

_I know that the two of you, of all people, understand the implications of this union better than everyone else in the world. I never hid my past from you. Know that regarding Gellert's... true opinion of me, what I believed at seventeen was more accurate that what I believed at eighteen and I hope that brings you peace in your worry about me (if I am to think that after reading this, you are still worried about me)_

_I would wish to tell you more, my dear friends who have succoured me time and time again when I was at my lowest. I don't know if I would be still alive without your kindness and I hope you never regret it to grant it. For that kindness, I give you this: I won't raise my wand against any of you except in defence of myself and my loved ones. I hope that never comes. In the spirit of avoiding that fate, I sent you a few documents that (I hope) will be interesting to you and maybe place us in the same path. Know that I have the same ideals and hopes that I had a few months ago. If you trusted and loved that man, he hasn't changed._

_All my love,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Lord Consort Grindelwald_

_Nurmengard_

__

Nicolas raised his gaze to his wife's brown eyes looking for her reaction to confirm what he had read was the truth. Perenelle looked still focused on Albus' letters although her eyes gave away she was no longer reading, but lost in her own thoughts. Nicolas waited patiently for her to come back to the present. Her insight would help Nicolas to focus his own, muddled mind. Perenelle finally looked up into Nicolas' own blue eyes and answered her husband's unasked question.

"He looks happy and safe and, by his words, it's clear that Grindelwald has kept loving him all these years" - Perenelle stated matter-of-factly. Nicolas was taken aback by the unexpected conclusion looking down to the letter, confused. Albus' letter had focused on his situation and barely mentioned Grindelwald except to confirm he had been bonded to him. Where had his - very intuitive - wife gotten what the Dark Wizard felt about his former lover? Perenelle returned his shocked look with a shake of her head at his - male - obtuseness.

"He said, and I quote _' what I believed at seventeen was more accurate that what I believed at nineteen'_. Clear, isn't it?" - she prompted him.

Nicolas looked down again to the letter, reading the phrase again.

"I thought that was about his political stance and what he and Grindelwald were plotting when younger?!" - he exclaimed, surprised.

"You know the two of them broke up after that summer. Albus met Grindelwald at seventeen, a month shy of eighteen, and they broke up at the end of the summer. And the next year, when Albus had just met us, he saw him charming his way into pureblood politics at the arm of that pureblood beta... Rosier? So he gave up any hope of Grindelwald to have been honest about his love for him" - Perenelle explained patiently.

Nicolas looked down to the letter, reading it again with new eyes. After having read it two times more - he needed to make sure he didn't miss anything again - he turned back to his wife.

"So, what now? He has joined the Dark Lord?" - he asked helplessly, feeling like the rug had been pulled from under his feet. Even at his age, despite all his experience, he hadn't expected this. Despite what he knew from Albus' past, he hadn't expected for the younger man to attach himself to a madman, again. Perenelle took his hand again and he focused his attention on his wife. In this - in everything, but particularly in matters of the heart - he trusted his wife's judgement more than anyone, even his own.

"He says he has the same ideals and hopes than before" - Perenelle said thoughtfully - "And that if we loved that man, that he hasn't changed" - she quoted again looking down to the letter between them.

"That could mean that we didn't know what he really thought" - Nicolas observed.

"Perhaps" - Perenelle admitted - "But it also could mean that we need to look deeper into Grindelwald's ideals to see how they can be anything Albus would accept" - she said firmly, her tone indicating she had reached some conclusion -"That is, if we aren't going to give up on our friend, are we?" - she asked pointedly.

Nicolas huffed irritated, shaking his head incredulously at his wife's words.

"Grindelwald is a terrorist! A killer! How can we accept that?" - he asked.

"The British Ministry changed the rules to lock him up and try to sell Albus to the highest bidder" - she said, angry again - "Grindelwald is a criminal, certainly. But Albus said that their original plans had nothing to do with killing muggles, or anyone for what it matters. That they wanted to move things along, change things, improve them. Fight against the status quo which paralyses our society. If Albus can convince Grindelwald to do this without violence, is it not worthy to try?" - she asked beseechingly. Nicolas denied with his head in response.

"Those were childish dreams. You can't change a society that easily. That is why Grindelwald started his revolution, he knew he couldn't change people as fast as he wanted so he resorted to _forcefully_ convince them" - Nicolas said - "Even if he wasn't originally trying to kill muggles, even if that part was only a way to find support among the older families, he can't stop now" - he concluded sadly.

"I would still like to hear Albus explain himself. I can't believe he would approve of Grindelwald mindless killing" - she said stubbornly.

"I agree with you. I won't give up on Albus easily" - Nicolas admitted - "But you need to be ready for his answers, darling" - he warned - "Grindelwald is his alpha, he is his _chosen_ alpha, we both know this. It may be that this has more to do with his love for Grindelwald than his political ideals" - he concluded tapping the letter still in his lap.

Perenelle nodded agreeably, but Nicolas knew that his wife had barely paid attention to his warning. Perenelle saw Albus almost as the family they had lost over the long years - as the price for immortality had been higher than any of them had known initially - and she wouldn't give up on the man easily.

Neither would Nicolas if he was honest with himself. The redhead omega had fascinated him from the moment he met him all those years ago. He hadn't ended on their bed as they had initially hoped for, but he was family all the same.

With that decision reached, he rose from his seat towards his study, already planning what he was going to answer to Albus and a way to get the letter to him.

* * *

Theseus entered his room again with his heart feeling a bit lighter than it had in the long weeks before. Well, not his room exactly but his childhood room instead of the master bedroom he had used since he inherited the house from their parents as a gift for his majority. But now, for the last few weeks, he had returned to the smaller bedroom.

He was still unable to use the room he had shared with Leta.

Trying to dismiss those dark thoughts, and return to his previous mood, he focused on his brother - and his friend - again. He had been surprised when the beta Auror had come into the house with Newt after their return to London, but he had been too lost into his pain to pay attention to his brother's antics, just happy to have him close at hand and not having to worry about his safety for the meantime.

But Newt's friend's presence had eventually attracted Theseus' attention, while he finally started to resurface from the dark place Leta's death had sent him. Tina Goldstein was an American Auror. According to Theseus sources, when he first heard about Newt's adventures at New York last year, she had been involved in the circumstances which had eventually led to Grindelwald's discovery and capture.

Even that part or maybe _particularly_ that part, had been very hazy. Given the huge screw up that situation had been, MACUSA had very carefully buried every detail they could to the rest of the world - and even their own Congress. Even to the point of hiding the fact that their own Director of Security had been replaced - probably for months - by the current Dark Lord. If the official reports could be believed - and Theseus had been able to get Newt's version by then, as much as his brother had given up - Grindelwald had become involved with the Obscurial boy and tried to destroy the Statute of Secrecy. Percival Graves died while trying to stop him. There was no word of his impersonation or the manner the former Director had died.

Theseus wasn't even certain that the man's body had been found actually or if everyone had given him up for dead. It was a sobering thought. He hadn't met Director Graves personally but he had corresponded with him. Or he thought he had. He wasn't certain if all his letters had been answered by Grindelwald himself or if he had ever actually corresponded with the real Graves at some point. Regardless, a part of him had felt he had failed the other wizard when he hadn't realised that the other man had been replaced by the darkest wizard of the age. Grindelwald must have laughed hoarse to have fooled them all. It had taken a magizoologist, his little - _untrained_ \- brother to realise what was happening.

Sitting on his bed, he leaned back against the headboard, still lost in his musings, not noticing the small bird patiently waiting on the windowsill.

Maybe he was being too dismissive of his brother. Newt wasn't trained as an Auror, but he was one of the most observant people Theseus knew. He _may_ not always be able to correctly interpret other fellow human's actions, but he noticed them. And he had been the only one to realise that the false Graves' discourse - and the fact he sentenced him and his friend to _death_ \- didn't fit with the profile the Director of Magical Security was supposed to have.

A small knock on the window brought Theseus' attention back to the present and he opened it for the owl to enter, wondering who was writing him and how they had managed to bypass the house's redirection of the mail which made it all to go to the dining room for the House-elves to distribute - and for his brother to appropriate of late.

The owl didn't enter the room but released the letter on his beak on Theseus' hand and left quickly after without even asking for a treat. Theseus closed the window while looking at the strange letter, he didn't see any lettering on the outside and he wondered if he had received it by mistake.

Or maybe it was something else. Theseus had been drowning on his misery for far too long and a part of him felt elated for the small mystery. He took out his wand, waving it to check for any curse or spell.

Nothing.

Finally, his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the letter, after seeing the handwriting he almost dropped it again, surprised. But getting past the first shock, he continued reading it.

_  
Scamander's summer cottage, Guest bedroom  
Mr Theseus Scamander,  
Forgive me for my unrequited letter, while your brother and I have long been friends I am aware that the two of us haven't been in contact since you left Hogwarts years ago for your very successful career as an Auror. Besides a few ministry functions where we have crossed paths - and words - briefly I don't think we have seen each other until you accompanied Travers to Hogwarts last month._

_However, I have known of you not only through the word of your success, which has reached us even at Hogwarts but through your brother who is, despite all your differences, very fond of you._

_Even while he stayed away to follow his own dreams._

_But I imagine you are very curious for the reasons I have to write to you. I have been told that, despite what happened at the Ritual Chamber, that you are well and alive. I suppose my first reason to write was to confirm this. I trust Gellert not to lie to me straight out, but his definition of 'well'... is very broad._

_Yes, Gellert. I suppose that, by now, you are aware of what happened. The botched ritual Travers tried to implement and the way it went at the end? If you aren't aware, and for the sake of we all being on the same page and so maybe you will listen to my reason for writing you this letter, let me give you a summary. If you already know about this feel free to skip the next paragraph._

_The Ministry enacted an old ritual to bond omegas to an alpha, among a group of their choice, chosen by an old artefact. I won't bore you with the details of the ritual of the mechanism for the choice but, my opinion wasn't asked for this. I went to that room, among a group of alphas I barely knew and was forced to take part._

_The artefact chose Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert disguised as you actually, as you can imagine he couldn't participate looking like himself. He didn't reveal his identity to the rest of the room until the ritual was finished._

_Again, I won't bother you with the rest. It's irrelevant to this letter and I am sure you can figure out by yourself asking any of your Ministry friends. I said all I had to tell Travers that day, I am sure you can reach your own conclusions._

_I have two reasons for writing you this letter._

_First, I hope to warn you. I tried this before and I wasn't listened to. I understand, Theseus. But I hope you remember and listen now, even if you are free to make your own choices after as you have always been. But let me give you this warning: the Ministry is out of control, I think you know this. I think you realise it wasn't right what was done to me. Putting that manacles on me wasn't right, and detaining me as a criminal because I didn't want to fight wasn't right either. That behaviour is not fitting for a government and it needs to be stopped. I understand that you may no longer trust me - maybe you have never trusted me - but I hope that your own sense of justice will lead you to the right conclusion. As long as it is so, we will be on the same side. I hope we will._

_My second reason to write this letter is more personal, and I hope you will listen to me in this even if you haven't before. Keep an eye on your brother. I have reasons to think that some of the Ministry plans may be dangerous for him. I can't tell you more like this, but I hope you remember that I am not the only one affected by the Ministry's new omega laws._

_Travelling may be a good idea._

_My best wishes to you.  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Lord Consort Grindelwald  
Nurmengard   
_

Theseus left the letter to fall to the ground after reading that last line, almost forgetting everything else in the letter.

_Lord Consort Grindelwald_

* * *

Elphias Doge entered his home sitting in his living room while his house-elf rushed to take his winter clothes and bring him a cup of warm tea. He smiled at the small being, his heart heavy after another day of wasting time trying to find out what had happened to his friend and former schoolmate Albus Dumbledore. The Ministry had become even more opaque than usual when asked what and where the Hogwarts' Professor had been sent. He only said that he had willingly - _ha!_ \- participated in a bonding ritual and had been secluding himself and his alpha for the time being. As a proper omega/alpha couple.

Hogwash.

Albus Dumbledore hadn't ever behaved as a _proper_ omega a day of his life. He had travelled the world, become a famous alchemist and well-known scholar, taught at Hogwarts _Defence against the Dark Arts!_. Elphias couldn't think of a less 'omega' subject.

Or anyone better to teach it.

Elphias had been accused of being biased about Albus before. Some of his other friends, even Albus' brother had said he wasn't objective about his friend, that he idolised him and always thought the best of him. Aberforth had even accused him of hiding Albus' faults and wrongdoings because he was in love with him.

Ridiculous. Albus was Elphias' friend, his best friend since they were eleven. It had never been like that between them, they were like brothers. Better, given how Aberforth treated Albus, to be honest.

It had never been like that between them and Aberforth should know better than accuse other people like that. It was true that Elphias had always been a bit in awe of his friend, and maybe a small part of him, very deep down, had thought the other boy beautiful as an angel when they had first met with that fiery red hair which had made him shine like no other.

But that had just been a boy's fancy musings. It was what came after what cemented Elphias' loyalty to the other boy. His kind acceptance of Elphias, his constant help and presence even when it became clear that Elphias would never be on Albus' level. That he was just another normal boy, not someone exceptional as Albus. Albus had blazed through Hogwarts - and Hogwarts' curriculum - like a shooting star. But no one was on a level with Albus, so Elphias hadn't felt as bad as he could have. He had been happy being his friend, his best and closest friend, and he had protected that position as possessively as if he had been his lover.

He had never considered his friend in that light. He seemed above that kind of thing, to be honest. While their classmates started to become infatuated among them, Albus looked on kindly but incomprehensibly like he couldn't understand why they were acting so silly. Even Elphias' small affairs he had looked on without much interest, just being there for his friend while he was working on one of his theories.

Elphias had thought it was fitting anyway. Albus was too good for any of them, so it seemed logical he wouldn't be interested in them. He had accepted that idiosyncrasy on his friend the same as he had accepted all the others and forgotten about it.

Until he had returned from his travels to the news of Ariana's death.

He had been shocked, of course. Not even he, with his long friendship with Albus, knew exactly what was wrong with the younger girl. He had only known she was very sick, too sick to go to school, and that all the family had tried to keep her calm and happy. Aberforth had been obsessed with it, actually, always staying close to the younger girl when they were at home. Always saying he didn't want to go back to school but preferred to stay at home with his sister and his goats.

Elphias suspected that his attitude had more to do with being Albus' brother at Hogwarts - with the _expectations_ that had fallen on the younger boy when he arrived - and failed to meet. 

No one was able to follow on Albus' steps, and Aberforth hadn't even tried. Elphias would have felt a bit more sympathy about the younger boy's situation if Aberforth hadn't blamed Albus for it.

Sighing again mournfully, he looked down into the cooling cup on his hand. He hadn't believed half of the things Aberforth had angrily muttered when he believed Albus wasn't listening. Things about some German boy who had been sniffing around Albus, the two of them plotting around their rooms, forgetting about everything and everyone else.

Albus becoming obsessed with this boy and forgetting his siblings. Planning to run away with him to start a revolution.

Elphias had almost hit the younger boy when he heard all that nonsensical talk. It was only Albus, kind Albus who had even forgiven his brother for his slander, who had stayed his hand, telling Elphias that his brother was mourning and didn't know what he was talking about.

And it seemed like Albus' kindness had set off his brother even more, with Aberforth screaming that Albus should have left with _Gellert_. Albus had silenced his brother then and took him to his room as forcefully as Elphias had ever seen him. Elphias had stayed at the kitchen waiting for his friend to return, but he hadn't and he had fallen asleep waiting. By the next morning, after Ariana's funeral, Aberforth had left - Elphias didn't know where - and Albus had stayed alone at the house waving Elphias away saying he should return to his Tour.

Elphias had finally left, worried about his friend and he had almost forgotten about the name he had heard.

Until a few years later when the rumours of a Dark Lord started to grow. A man who was starting a revolution.

A man called Gellert Grindelwald.

The _coincidence_ in the name had been surprising. But Elphias hadn't thought too much of it, he knew nothing of German's naming convention, maybe Gellert was a common name among them. Albus hadn't said anything about the man, never even implying he was familiar with him. Elphias had stayed away from the issue, even when people started to see the German as a threat. When some of them started to ask Albus to step up and fight him.

And Albus had refused. He had stayed at Hogwarts, teaching, advising the Ministry but always from afar. Never getting _too_ close. 

And that had been another surprise for Elphias who had grown hearing Albus’ plans for the future. His plans to change things, to become someone who would change the world, a name everyone would know.

And he had become one. But not as he had planned. He had stayed away from politics, or at least away from the spotlight of politics. Always refusing to step up and become part of the Ministry, saying he was happy to be a teacher. To stay at Hogwarts with his classes, and his research.

Nothing of that made sense to Elphias but he had stayed loyally with his friend, supporting his decision, a bit relieved to be honest that his friend would be safe at Hogwarts. He had always feared that Albus' star would be too much of a temptation. That he would be in danger just because people said he was Grindelwald's match. But the German had stayed away too, from Albus and England. And some said it was because he was afraid of Albus Dumbledore.

So it had come as a surprise the news of Albus' incarceration. Of the Ministry change of laws to force unmated omegas to mate at the Ministry's discretion. Elphias had known Albus was an omega of course, and he had supported his friend on hiding his secondary gender. If he wasn't interested in it, why should he be forced to become what other people thought he was born for? Someone like Albus couldn't be as easily labelled anyway.

So he had become outraged at the Ministry's heavy-handedness, restraining his friend and forcing that ritual on him. He had even - a bit shamefully - tried to force his presence in the ritual, to at least give Albus a friendly option, even if it had never been like that with them, of course. But he hadn't been allowed. Even if he was a pureblood, he wasn't among the 'vetoed' families Travers - that snake, even if he was a Ravenclaw - had been invited to the ceremony.

And at the end, the ceremony had been celebrated and Elphias still hadn't been able to see his friend! He didn't even know who he had been bonded to! Someone could have sent a note if Albus was free from the Ministry, even if bonded against his will, why hadn't he contacted his oldest and dearest friend? It was clear he wasn't free, that something had gone wrong. Albus would have contacted him by now otherwise.

Like someone up there had read his mind, the familiar knock of an owl's beak against the windowpane was heard in the room. Elphias looked up from his cold cup to see a nondescript owl patiently waiting for him to open the window. He rushed to the window clumsily opening the window and waving the owl in. The bird, however, fixed his yellow eyes on Elphias before dropping a letter on his hands and leaving again. Elphias blinked surprised at the animal's actions, unused to an owl being so aloof and lifted the letter to his eyes while closing the window.

It was as nondescript as the owl. A white envelope without any markings. He finally opened it and started to read, his blue eyes going wider and wider while he read.

_  
Dodge's Cottage, Grasmere, Cumbria  
My dear, long-suffering friend,  
It has been a long time since we last talked in person, hasn't it? It's curious how little you notice the things you take for granted. Like being able to talk whoever you want, going out when you want and making your own decisions._

_Like falling in love with whoever you want._

_You must be very confused by now. I am sure..._  
Elphias nodded along with Albus' words even if there wasn't anyone to see. Of course, he was confused! He had never heard his old friend being this...maudlin?  
_  
...you must be wondering why I sound so maudlin. Well, I suppose that it is a common failure for those who are in love. Yes, I have admitted it now. I am in love, and what it's more. I have been in love for thirty years...  
_

Again Elphias felt his whole world titling in its axis. Albus Dumbledore in love? Was that a joke? Had his friend been cursed into believing he was in love with whoever monster who had bonded him? He rushed to continue his reading, trying to make sense of his friend's words. Trying to figure out who was the alpha who was taking advantage of his friend. Albus' next words showed how well his friend knew him.

_  
...and you will now be wondering if I have been cursed. If someone had slipped a certain potion into my food and I am now under the happy - but shallow - haze of a love potion._

_But I am not Elphias. I know you will be now convinced that I wouldn't possibly know if I was. And you would be right. But unfortunately, circumstances as they are, I can't as of right now present myself to you to prove that I am of sound mind._

_Or at least as much as I have always been. But I digress. I can't give you a proof of my well being in person, but I can give you the next best thing. You should contact my friend Nicolas Flamel, do you remember him? He and his wife had long known me and they are aware of the person I am in love with. They will vouch for this at least, that this feeling I am feeling right now it's not anything new but a state of mind I had 'suffered' for as long as they have known me.  
_  
Elphias was beyond shocked. Thirty years in love? Albus? The friend he had thought was beyond that kind of feelings. Why hadn't he known about this? How could have he missed the fact that his friend, his best friend, was suffering like this?

Why hadn't Albus trusted him?

_  
And once you are convinced of my sincerity, you will now be wondering why I haven't told you before. Forgive, my friend (if you can) this old fool for his vanity. For his cowardly and selfishness. Yes, selfishness is the word. Because the reason I had to hide this from you had nothing to do with trust. It was just that I wanted a friendship with someone who didn't see me as someone broken._

_As someone less. It was selfish of me, but you have always looked at me as I could do no wrong. And knowing as I did that I was far from perfect, from whole... I didn't want to lose that last piece of my childhood, that time when I thought that I could do anything, be anything._

_I am sincerely sorry, my dear friend. You were an uncomplicated friendship, someone who never asked too much from me, always there. Always a friend. I sometimes forget that you were your own person, with your own dreams. I have, and always have been, a selfish person. I can only apologise once again for hurting you like this.  
_

Elphias had to stop reading again to clean up his glasses from the tears he was shedding. He had never expected this. Never expected for Albus to say - write - this. Yes, he had known that his friend wasn't so... involved in their friendship as Elphias was. That he had other interests, other friends, other life. That, after Hogwarts, Elphias had always been...

An afterthought.

And even knowing this, Elphias couldn't blame the other man. He couldn't regret being his friend, staying his friend even from the sidelines. He picked up the letter again.  
_  
If you are still reading this, you have shown again how much a better man you are than me. And how much I don't deserve your friendship. By now you have more than earned a bit of sincerity from me. This letter will need to be enough for now, even if you deserve to hear this from me in person._

_I am, as you have probably heard by now, bonded. To an alpha. The Ministry, in its infinite wisdom, deemed appropriate to host a ceremony, with me as the special guest. It wasn't my choice, as you can imagine, to be bonded to some alpha I hadn't chosen and probably barely knew._

_But it didn't go the way the Ministry was expecting. The way Travers had planned. Someone infiltrated the ceremony, quite a few someones actually. Disguising themselves as Ministry workers and one of them as one of the Ministry invited alphas. As one of the alphas who were 'competing' for me._

_This alpha... we had met before. That summer, you know which one I am talking about. The one we had planned to travel but I had to cancel at the very last moment to return home and take care of my family. I have never told you this before although Aberforh helpfully hinted it when you returned for the funeral. I don't know if you remember him mentioning...  
_

Elphias looked down to the letter, incredulous. It couldn't be what he was suspecting. It couldn't be who he was thinking...

Although it made a lot of sense. In a terrible, frightening way. He rushed back to the letter, trying to find the truth, finally.

_  
...Gellert. Yes, my friend. The boy I met that summer, the one who my brother blamed for everything. It was Gellert Grindelwald...  
_

Elphias put down the letter again, unable to understand what he had read. To process the fact that his friend, his oldest friend, a man he had thought he knew as well as anyone... that he had known Gellert Grindelwald. A terrorist, a madman who had been terrorising the Continent for years. That Albus had known this man and... fell in love?

He looked down to the letter without seeing, wondering if he could read the confirmation. After a few moments, he forced himself to keep reading to the end. To finish this endless torture of wondering.

He had been a Gryffindor after all.

_  
... yes, the same Gellert Grindelwald you have heard of. I guess this makes you hate me now. But I won't make any new excuses my dear friend. I can't. I loved Gellert when I was seventeen and I love him now. I can't hide this any longer. Actually, I don't want to._

_Gellert came for me. He took a Ministry man's face and entered the ritual. And he won, my hand I suppose. And the ritual was completed and then we left, to 'finalise' the bond. In private. That clause, by the way, was Travers' contribution if you were wondering._

_But I digress again. There is not a lot more to tell, I am afraid. Gellert and I are together now. Again. As we have always wanted. I am, firmly, on the opposite side of the Ministry. And this is not just because of Gellert, Travers' actions and plans are... inconceivable. I won't stand aside while people like him destroy our lives._

_The future is... difficult, Elphias. If you can trust just one last thing I tell you, believe this: we are going to need all our strength to survive what is coming. Gellert methods may not be the best ones (and I am trying to change them) but his heart is in the right place. His side is the right one._

_I hope it will be your side too. Be safe my friend._

_All my love,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Lord Consort Grindelwald  
Nurmengard   
_

Elphias put the letter down again, his mind blanked and his gaze lost.

* * *


	2. Our friend’s choices: Gellert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Gellert’s side. Some reactions of friends… well mostly minions really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it is not clear by the context, Albus and Gellert's letter will have both of the writting. Gellert will be **bold** and Albus the normal letters.
> 
> This is unbetaed. As always, any mistakes pointed out to me will be corrected ASAP. Thanks!

Vinda watched the people around her with her characteristic composure, while most of Grindelwald's acolytes were celebrating their successful assault - for seventh night in row - into the British Ministry, stealing from under their Head Auror's nose one of their more important prisoners, if not the most important.

Vinda was keeping her distance from the rowdiest of them. As the eldest daughter of one of the oldest pureblood french families, she wasn't easy to surprise - or at least, she was well-trained to keep her emotions and reactions _private_ \- and showed only a facade of calm to the world. She didn't feel comfortable showing her true face to anyone but her closest, and that number was very small currently.

It had always been very small, to be honest. Even from her admittedly dark inclined family, her ideals and ambitions were seen with wariness. As the pureblood daughter of the Rosier family, her family would have wanted to be married to an appropriate pureblood, making the right connections to further the family power.

Gellert had seemed, at first sight, as the answer to her prayers. He had the right pedigree, the appropriate connections - even being foreign - and his ambitions and plans had captured Vinda's imagination and bolstered her ambitions. She had started contact with him, she could admit this in the deepest corner of her mind, with the intention of sounding out a courtship which would please her family and allow her to choose the fate she wanted at the same time.

At first, their letter had seemed encouraging. Gellert had been charismatic and charming, and he had seemed very interested in Vinda and her opinions. She hadn't realised at the time that Gellert was trying to court not her, but the pureblood families and that he had seen in her, not a romantic companion, but an ally in his quest to get the french pureblood families in his side.

On the hand, it _was_ flattering that Gellert had considered her as an appropriate ally for her quest, instead of dismissing her contribution as only a potential marriage. In other circumstances it would have been very flattering, however Vinda had surprised herself by _wanting_ , actually wanting, the romantic connection with the other wizard. It wasn't that she was _in love_ with him. She wasn't.

But the potential had been there. At least in her side. And it had been difficult to accept that he hadn't even _considered_ her as a potential mate. That he had been so completely blindsided - and he hadn't been able to hide his visceral response to her offering - when she had come to him. They had managed to recover from that first misunderstanding and Vinda had stepped into Gellert's right hand position right away, like she hadn't ever tried for any other.

For the last few years, she had even become convinced that was the place she wanted at the Dark Lord side. Gellert had, clearly, been unwilling to tie himself romantically to anyone, his affairs discrete and apart from the cause. It was clear to Vinda that, if she had managed to attract his attention, he would have dismissed her - dead or Obliviated - as soon as she had left his bed. Gellert was for the Cause, he had no interest in mundane romantic affairs.

Until Albus Dumbledore's name had started to rise in England. As a powerful, brilliant wizard who seemed to be the only match against Gellert's rising star. Vinda had almost scoffed at the concept. To think that a mere school teacher would be a match for the Dark Lord. She had barely given it a thought, beside the passing idea of making an example of him at some point.

Gellert's reaction had been... strange. He had seemed highly interested in the Hogwarts' Professor, sending some of his people to spy on him when he could. Not when he was at Hogwarts but to some of the many conferences and international meetings the professor was invited to. Gellert had seemed to take seriously the threat, but he didn't seem threatened.

He seemed fascinated. Almost proud of the Englishman daring. He seemed obsessed with knowing all about him, to know all he had done over the last few years, everyone of his friends, any hint of a lover....

That last part had particularly baffled Vinda. Was he planning to use Dumbledore's loved ones against him? Was he planning to kill them as a show of what could happen to anyone who went against him?

Gellert's reaction at learning that Dumbledore didn't have - then or ever - any known romantic ties had been... well by then Vinda had become resigned to Gellert's strange reactions towards the British wizard. He had looked almost... relieved? certainly happy and pleased, like it was all within his plans, whatever those were in relation to the other man.

The past two years in particular, both Gellert and Dumbledore had been becoming a household name, from very different circumstances but well-known all over the world regardless. And Vinda had become aware that the Hogwarts' Professor, despite his claims of not wanting to be a political figure, was reaching back to Gellert. Sending some of his friends, or allies, or minions, Vinda wasn't certain, into Gellert's path, sometimes disturbing the Dark Lord's plans, even while he claimed he wasn't going to fight.

And Gellert had been more and more obsessed with his counterpart's actions, trying to figure out his plots before they put them into play, to find out which ones were Dumbledore's players, his chess pieces in the world-wide game the two of them seemed to be playing. He had become the Dark Lord Grindelwald instead of Gellert for all his acolytes, withdrawing from them in his obsession.

From Vinda. He had gone from Gellert to Grindelwald in less of a month.

But he seemed to be _more_ those months, like Dumbledore's existence prompted him to be the best he could. Even if that meant to be the best Dark Lord he could. The Dark Lord had only seemed to become irritated when he became aware of the magizoologist. He had become reckless and impulsive trying to kill him while impersonating Graves once he became aware of his connection to Dumbledore, finally being caught by MACUSA after all the months he had spent without making any mistake just because of Dumbledore's involvement and - Vinda realised - the raging jealousy he had felt when he thought Dumbledore was interested in the young omega.

Because that was the crux of the matter. Gellert Grindelwald, who had seemed above any romantic connections, had revealed himself as the most romantic of all of them, having remained in love with the men he had met at sixteen, just before he started his revolution. Not only that, Vinda had discovered, but the ideals Gellert's revolution was based on?

They had been born in Albus Dumbledore's mind. He had been the co-author of every idea Gellert was trying to bring to life.

Of every idea which had attracted Vinda to the cause in the first place.

Vinda sighted in response to another drunk idiot stumbling and falling to the floor in front of her among the laughter of his companions. She spied a familiar blonde bob going outside to the balcony and, picking up her drink, she decided to follow the Legilimens outside. For all they hadn't known each other for long the American had a surprising grasp into the Dark Lord's mind and actions which had nothing to do with her ability to read minds. Vinda thought she could benefit from the other woman's perspective and maybe find some peace within herself.

* * *

Abernathy entered his rooms flickering his wand absently to discard his outer wearing into the closet and vanish his cloak into the laundry chute to be cleaned and repaired by the house-elves. It had been drenched by alcohol when one of the other acolytes had stumbled into Abernathy's path when he was trying to reach the bar.

That had been his signal to leave the congregation. As fun as it had been to celebrate their daring incursion into one of the European Ministries, it was starting to become old, at least in Abernathy's opinion. He was ready to return to work in their cause as soon as possible. He was peripherally aware of the Dark Lord's comings and goings over the last few days with both Dumbledore and the boy Credence, and he couldn't but wonder what was that about.

Grindelwald had been an impossible force to resist the usually conventional and rule-driven American Auror. However, after a few weeks of hearing the older wizard's ideals and ambitions, Abernathy had become sold to the cause. He had been as fanatical in his devotion to the Dark Lord and he had previously been to his beloved rules and regulations, devotedly ready to both kill and die for it. And he didn't regret it for a moment.

But it had been a strange week, he couldn't deny it.

Albus Dumbledore's sudden presence into their midst had been surprising, to say the least, and no one seemed to be certain of his true position among them. Was he a prisoner? Or was he Grindelwald's partner and bonded omega? Grindelwald brief meeting just after the two of them had _finished_ their bonding had been... well, brief. He had made clear that Dumbledore was off-limits for any of them and that he was to be treated with the utmost care and respect.

Anyone who ever thought of breathing wrong into the omega's direction... well it would be their last mistake and Abernathy who had seen the Dark Lord burning disloyal people with his blue fire without any pity, but also with barely any rancour, didn't want to know what he would do to someone who dared to go against his orders towards his chosen omega.

Despite how wrong it felt to consider the Dark Lord claiming an omega.

When he had first seen Gellert Grindelwald, he had seemed to fill that dark cell, even chained as he was. He behaved as his imprisonment was only a minor inconvenience in his plans, a small distraction of his goals.

To Abernathy, he had seemed like a God. Vaguely amused with their mortal foolishness but ultimately uncaring about their actions as he could come and go as he wanted when he wanted. And Abernathy wanted to touch that glory, be part of that cause and worship the one who had started it.

But it hadn't been physical. For a brief time, before Grindelwald had made clear he wasn't interested, he had offered himself to his master in a show of devotion. But Grindelwald's rejection had been swift and Abernathy had coped with it by convincing himself that the older wizard wasn't interested at all in that. Grindelwald had been untouchable by mortals' drives and weakness. Abernathy was happy to devotedly follow the alpha to whatever end he led them. The Dark Lord was above that physical weakness the rest of them had and Abernathy would follow his lead, even when Queenie Goldstein had joined their cause he had stayed loyal to his leader in his chaste devotion as he had been shown the path to greatness.

Until he hadn't. Dumbledore's sudden imprisonment and the reasons behind it had sent the Dark Lord in frenetic planning. He had become obsessed with reaching and freeing the Hogwarts Professor, and he had only become even more devoted to that idea when word reached them of the ceremony the British Ministry was planning for.

Abernathy had loyally helped along with the other acolytes even when he didn't understand the reason behind Grindelwald's actions. Wasn't Dumbledore the worst enemy for their cause? Dumbledore's refusal to fight Grindelwald directly had always seemed to Abernathy a show of cowardice from the 'so-called' match of the Dark Lord. If his own Ministry chose to weaken him by forcing a bonding with some wizard against the Professor's will, it could only be a win in Abernathy's mind.

But Grindelwald had looked even more furious when word of the Ministry plans had reached them. When word of Dumbledore's secondary gender - and how the other wizard managed to hide that he was an omega for so long, Abernathy had to admit at being a bit impressed - had come to the Dark Lord he had looked... stricken... like he had been hit by lightning.

And his plans had become even more frenetic until they all had been drafted in their daring intrusion into the British Ministry's ritual.

And they had been successful, Grindelwald had taken the omega from the Ministry's hands and influence, and Grindelwald had even made a mockery of the British Auror's plans by bonding the omega to himself. By then, Abernathy hadn't been surprised by the Dark Lord's actions.

No, he had been surprised by _Dumbledore's reaction_. The Professor had seemed to recognise Grindelwald even before he had revealed himself. And he had seemed almost fondly _amused_ by the other wizard's actions.

In whole, the two of them clearly had known each other. Which, while strange wasn't wholly surprising, they were of similar age after all and before Grindelwald had started the revolution he had travelled the world in his search for allies.

What was surprising was that the two of them seemed to know each other _romantically_ and the whole assumptions Abernathy had made of the Dark Lord's attitude towards it had crashed to the ground of that Ministry chamber while the two of them kissed before the Ministry's Aurors and Grindelwald's acolytes.

And now Abernathy was feeling unmoored, his whole world changed again as it had when he chose to follow the Dark Lord, only now he wasn't clear on his future path. At some moments, he had felt... jealous of the omega. Dumbledore's existence and his relationship with the Dark Lord made it clear that his rejection of Abernathy hadn't been as impersonal as he had convinced himself it was.

Grindelwald wasn't above human weakness. He just wasn't interested in Abernathy. But he was very interested in Albus Dumbledore, his so-called equal and a hidden omega.

Just the perfect mate for the greatest Dark Lord of all times.

Now Abernathy needed to come to terms with that.

* * *

Bathilda touched the beautiful seal of the letter in front of her, her mind wandering at the familiar sight. It had been a long time since the last time she had seen the Grindelwald family's coat of arms, and its vision brought memories of thirty years ago.

Bathilda Bagshot was a widely known magical historian and the author of over ten books, including "A History of Magic". She was proud of her work, and while over the last few years she had become less active, her opinion and publications were still anxiously waited for by the scholarly world.

The fact that she was a known friend of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' DADA teacher and famous scholar himself hadn't harmed her when she managed to place her famous book in Hogwarts' curriculum.

Albus was such a nice boy, always polite and interested when he visited her. He had been very young when his family moved into their home next to hers after his father's rather unfortunate incarceration, but once he had become more comfortable with his surroundings his endless curiosity had helped them to cross paths. Despite his youth, his brilliant mind had been able to keep with Bathilda's even at such a young age and the two of them had consistently met for tea and intellectual discussions over his summers holidays. A nice and clever boy, a very handsome too.

No like that brother of his, Aberfoth. For all the younger boy pretended to be so high and mighty, he was always trying to blame his brother for anything wrong in his life, from small things such as a lack of bread in the house to huge, life-changing events such as his sister's death.

Yes. That Aberforth was a piece of work. Bathilda had never liked him and she had been happy to see the back of him when poor Ariana had passed away. After the investigation - where he had been sullenly skulking around, trying to imply things but never saying anything straight - he had left to work on Diagon Alley, trying to get funds to buy his own tavern. Bathilda, despite her own field of work, wasn't going to disregard the amount of work to make a tavern successful. It could have been an interesting field of work if it had been born from anything but Aberfoth's wish to be as much as an opposite of Albus' own work as he possibly could.

At least in his narrow-minded perspective, the fool. Bathilda hoped that the new tavern "The Three Broomsticks" would show up that arrogant wizard soon enough that being 'not-scholar-ish' didn't make you a successful business-owner either. Even while he blamed his brother for being too high and lofty to see the 'common folk' as he called them, he was guilty of being even worse. He was the one making distinctions and putting lines in the sand. Bathilda had never heard Albus disregarding anyone for their work, studies, blood or anything else. He had friends all around the world and among all social classes.

And she had never seen him looking down on her nephew when he discovered that Gellert had been expelled from Dumbstrang - which Aberforth, on the other hand, had, the hypocrite. If anything, he had been incensed at the thought that his newly found friend would be encumbered by his lack of official education and had taken into himself to fill the gaps in it. If nothing else, that would have cemented Bathilda's own fondness for the beautiful redhead and his unfailing kindness towards his favourite nephew. Gellert, who had arrived at Bathilda bitter and full of righteous anger for his expulsion, had blossomed under the caring, open acceptance of his new friend and started again to dream of changing the world, now including his newly found friend - and maybe more, Bathilda wasn't that blind, or deaf.

It had been heartbreaking to see the two of them torn apart by little Ariana's death. Bathilda had never heard the whole story, but one day Gellert had returned home briefly to say goodbye, saying something about a fight with Aberfoth, and that he needed to leave. It was only later that she had learnt that Ariana had died somehow among that fight and that Albus was heartbroken by it all. She had been worried about Gellert's disappearance and the conclusions some may draw from it, but Albus had again shown his value - despite his own pain - by making sure that the death was ruled as accidental and Gellert's name was kept away from any official document. Bathilda still didn't know how he had managed to keep his unruly brother silent when the other boy had tried to imply Gellert into what had happened. Albus' rage had been a sight to behold and one of the few times he had seemed alive with something besides his crushing pain.

A pain that Gellert had only added on with his actions.

It had been heartbreaking to see Albus wandering around the house without any hope, any drive, any plan for the future. But it had been even worse to see him fervently researching again. Bathilda had thought for a moment that he had found some new drive again, but she had been disappointed to find the photo on the news which had prompted Albus newfound interest.

Gellert, at the arm of a beautiful french heiress, Vinda Rosier.

Bathilda wished nothing else but to take that boy and give him an earful, but he was all grown now and out in the world making his own decisions, his own mistakes too in Bathilda's opinion. There was nothing Bathilda could do to change that. She had managed, however, to talk Albus down from the highs of his despair, putting the matters into some kind of perspective. After a long talk, he had decided to leave for that opportunity in Japan, and Bathilda had hoped that he could find some peace there.

And he seemed to have found some peace and a new path to follow. Bathilda had kept correspondence with him and he had told him about the new discoveries he had made and the friends he had met. He seemed to be on the right track to a new life, and it was comforting to hear about his success, about his discoveries and finally his appointment at Hogwarts.

And in all those letters, neither of them mentioned Gellert. Not that Bathilda could have said him anything in particular because that boy hadn't kept in contact at all over the years. He was too busy leading that revolution of his, and Bathilda was only an old woman who had given him a home for a few months that summer.

But Bathilda couldn't complain, because Gellert's brief time with her had gained her a life-long friendship with Albus. And he had been good to her, always writing to her, visiting when he could - even if she could see how much it pained him to meet her at her home, so she tried to meet him midway in some coffee-shop. Albus had become the son she had never had and had never expected to want.

And as the son she had never had, he had always watched out for her, and that was the reason she was now living with the Flamels. Word of Albus' incarceration had barely reached her when Nicolas and Perenelle had taken her away, a letter from Albus in their hands warning them of the danger for anyone who had met Gellert in the past. Bathilda had resisted at first because who would care about an old lady in her retirement?

But the Flamels had convinced her, talking of revolutions, and blood-pacts and Albus being an omega. And Bathilda had left with them, and barely three days after some of his new friends' informants had said that the British Ministry was _discretely_ trying to find her. There wasn't any reason given for their interest, but given Albus' situation, Bathilda hadn't been in a rush to make her new location known.

And now, finally, after months worrying and the news of Albus disappearing from Ministry custody, a letter. A letter with Gellert's seal and Albus' handwriting.

She opened it, her eyes going progressively wider while she read the two different handwriting intersecting, and the smile in her lips grew unstoppable until she reached the end and her laughter brought both Perenelle and Nicolas to her, worried at her reaction while she enjoyed her first honest laugh in months. Her heart glad at the proof of her two boys were finally together again as they should have always been.

_  
Flamel's Residence, Paris, France  
Dear Bathilda, **Dear Tante**  
As you can infer from this letter I am well and free from the Ministry grasp **and not a moment too soon either!** , and if this letter has reached you, I hope you are also well and safe with the Flamels._

_**And as you may have noticed by now, he is with me now. And he is staying with me this time, we are bonded forever by your own Ministry even...** _

_Yes, Gellert, I am staying with you and nothing will part us. As you will have noticed Bathilda, hopefully, this is not too confusing, I am with your nephew Gellert. The two of us have finally... reached an understanding and we are going to make it work this time around as we should always have._

_We are sending you this letter as both my friend and one of the few family members that Gellert can still stand **and with reason too!** to share our happiness with you and also, if you were worried about me, to put your mind at rest. I am fine, and happy and safe with my bonded mate._

_My alpha. And yes, if rumours of my secondary gender had reached you, they are probably true. I am an omega and I've been hiding it for years. I hope that you can forgive me for my deception, it's not a reflection of my trust of my love for you Bathilda. You are a dear friend and I would have told you the truth if I wasn't trying to hide it so badly. I never wanted to put the burden of this lie in you, so I didn't tell you anything._

_I hope you can forgive me. **Of course, she will forgive you! You were just trying to protect yourself, she can understand that. I hope you know Tante that my Albus is ridden with guilt for his deception. You need to put his mind at rest...** Don't tell her that! You can't blackmail her into forgiving me, Gell!_

_Anyway, Bathilda, as you can see Gellert and I are together and well. The path planned when we were young is... well, we are making some changes, but the core of it remains and we are once again of one mind. I hope your fondness for us remains too, and that we will be able to meet with you soon._

_Regardless of your decision to see us again, and I will not blame you if you chose otherwise, **I will blame you a little!** Gellert!. Sorry Bathilda, as I was saying, I will ask you to be careful, because your connection to me and to Gellert may place you in danger. Please, be wary of the Ministry and let the Flamels to guide you and protect you._

_I am, as always, your friend  
**And I remain your dear nephew, Tante.  
I never thanked you before, but know that your caring for me that summer and the fact you introduced Albus to me will always grant you my protection**_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Lord Consort Grindelwald  
and  
**  
Gellert Grindelwald  
Lord Grindelwald  
**_

_Nurmengard  
_


End file.
